


Shower

by Kimmimaru



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP, Petty Arguments, Shameless Smut, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno And Rude Argue Over The Shower And It Leads To An Interesting Conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Reno heard the soft buzz of his phone, he lay on his front with one arm dangling over the side of his bed. He didn't bother opening his eyes as he lifted his hand and started to grope around on his bedside table for his phone. His fingers finally closed around it after he had knocked off several items, one of which was slightly sticky. He yawned as he flipped his phone open and put it to his ear. "Yo." He mumbled.

"Reno? Where are you?" 

"Cissy?" Reno muttered, rubbing at his eyes and rolling over, he winced and hissed air through his teeth as pain shot through his hips and ass. He grunted. "'M at home, yo." 

"Have you seen Rude? Tseng's looking for him."

"Hm? No man..." Reno opened his eyes, wincing as light hit his retinas and made them burn. "Ah shiiiiit..." He groaned.

"Serves you right." Cissnei's smug smile could be heard in her voice. He heard her muffle her voice and speak to someone who was with her, she chuckled and returned the phone to her mouth.

"Fuck off, yo." Reno grumbled, frowning as he ran fingers through his hair. "Yo, did I take anyone home last night?" He asked suddenly as he wondered why he ached so bad.

"Not that I saw but I was pretty busy myself." She giggled and Reno remembered seeing her with some guy with dark hair, he couldn't remember who he was.

"Huh. Feel like I had sex, yo."

"Maybe you picked someone up on the way home?" Cissnei suggested.

"Maybe." Reno reached down beneath the covers and winced as he felt dry semen clinging to his stomach. "Fuck, I need a shower."

Cissnei giggled again. "Well, if you see Rude tell him Tseng's looking for him." She said brightly. "And enjoy your hangover!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Reno sighed but it caught in his throat as a hand appeared from no where and snatched the phone from his fingers. "Yo...what the hell...?" He turned his head to find himself looking at a scowling Rude. 

Rude hung up on Cissnei and he closed his eyes, tossing the phone over his shoulder. There was a few moments of tense silence before Rude's eyes sprung open again and he sat bolt upright, he groaned and put his head in his hands as the world spun around him. Reno lay perfectly still, blinking in shock. "Tell me we did not fuck last night." Rude growled, turning slightly bloodshot eyes to Reno who frowned and cleared his throat.

"I-uh...I kinda think we did, partner." Reno muttered, frowning. "My ass hurts."

Rude groaned again, rubbing his bald head and frowning at the wall. "Again? You need to stop trying to climb on my cock."

Reno frowned at that and sat up too. "Oi! It wan't jus' me, yo! You're the one who stuck it up my ass!"

"Yeah? And who was it who's always moaning for it like a fucking whore?"

"Oh fuck off, man! You love my ass, you jus' can' admit it!"

"Every damned time you get drunk I have to take you home and then you end up jumping me."

"You don' have ta take me up on my offer, yo." Reno grumbled, pushing hair back from his face and looking at the clock on his bedside table. He glared at it as it flashed at him, telling him it was nearly midday. 

"How am I supposed to say no when you've got your hand shoved down my pants?" Rude glared at him angrily and suddenly stood up. "I hope your ass really fuckin' hurts." He muttered. "I'm taking a shower."

"Oh no you don', yo! Tha's my shower!" Reno leapt up, instantly regretting it as agony seared his brain. "Ugh...Urk..." Reno forced back the urge to vomit as Rude ignored him and started walking to the shower room, Reno hurried after him and grabbed his wrist before he could go inside. 

"Get off of me, Reno." Rude muttered, yanking his wrist out of his partners grip. Reno swore angrily and pushed his way in front of Rude, so Rude grabbed him by the hips and lifted him bodily into the air before depositing him firmly back on the floor behind him. 

"Rude!" Reno lunged again for the door, only to find himself blocked by Rude's massive bulk.

"Uh-uh. My shower now." Rude growled, shoving Reno back with an arm and causing him to fall back into the wall. 

"You don' ge' first dibs, yo! I live here!"

"Yeah? You forced me therefore I get the shower first." Rude replied.

"Fuck off! I didn' do nothin'...you wan' it. Ya do i' every damned time, yo! Ya can' say no!"

Rude said nothing as he continued to hold Reno back, what Reno said was true. Rude found it impossible to say no to him. Not that he ever wanted to. Finally he grabbed Reno's hair and yanked hard. Reno yelled and hissed like a furious animal and clawed Rude's chest with his nails, catching his skin and drawing blood. Rude grunted, releasing Reno's hair and grabbing his arm. He spun him around and yanked it firmly up his back, inserting a leg between his thighs. He pressed his large body against him, his cock rubbing between his ass cheeks. Reno shuddered, a small gasp escaping his lips. Rude leaned in, his breath caressing Reno's ear. He could smell sex on him along with his own scent, mingling together to form a rather pleasant mixture. Rude never admitted it but he loved the way Reno smelt of his come after sex, he also loved the way his partner writhed and swore at him and fought like a fucking hell-cat. There was something extremely satisfying in forcefully subduing the fiery redhead that really got him hard. Of course, he would never do it unless he was certain Reno loved it too and, judging from the noises he made when Rude was pounding him into the mattress, he didn't mind too much.

"Rude..." Reno moaned, his eyes half closing. "Ya gunna rip my fuckin' arm off, yo."

"I'll do more than that." Rude grunted, pressing himself closer and rubbing his hardening cock between Reno's ass cheeks. "I'll fuck you again so hard you'll be screaming my name."

"Nng...shit..." Reno felt himself growing harder at the soft sound of Rude's voice, the heat of his body and the slow thrusting of his huge cock against his ass. "Fuck...R-Rude..."

"You gunna quit?"

"Never." Reno muttered, pressing his forehead against the wall and pushing back against Rude. "I's my shower..."

Rude swallowed hard, beginning to pant a little. "Gunna fuck you like a whore. Take you hard right here against the wall, you'd like that, huh? You like my cock in your ass, my come dribbling down your thighs." As he spoke he slid a hand down Reno's side and grasped an ass cheek before sliding a finger between them. He groaned heavily and closed his eyes as Reno's breathing hitched. "You're still nice and wet, man."

"Yeah..." Reno sighed, shivering a little as Rude slid in another finger.

"Wet and loose for me...fuck Reno, you're so hot." Rude muttered, biting at Reno's earring and making his hips jerk in response.

"H-Hurry...Rude...I need ya, man. Fuck me. Jus' like ya said; hard against the wall. Shit. I need ya so fuckin' bad."

Rude pulled back a little, his fingers tightening on Reno's wrist as his body trembled with desire. He ran his eyes over the sight, memorising it for future reference before grabbing his cock and sliding his hand up and down its prodigious length slowly. Then he pushed the head against Reno's hole, still wet from their activities a few hours before. Slowly, inch by inch, he slid inside with a breathless moan. Reno slammed one hand against the wall and used it as leverage to push himself backwards. He parted his legs as far as he could, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Rude put a hand under Reno's thigh and lifted his leg up to give himself better access as he finally slid home with a grunt. Reno tensed and shuddered, baring his teeth at the burn. "Shit. Reno..." Rude hissed, frowning as he drew back out of that slick, tight hole and then slammed back inside again forcing a whine from Reno's lips. "Yeah, like that baby?"

"Fuck yeah." Reno moaned, his fingers clawing at the wall, tearing at the old wall paper. "More. Need more, Rude."

"I'll give it to ya." Rude adjusted his angle and drew out again, listening to Reno's whimpering. He pushed inside again and hit that magical spot in Reno's body, causing him to tense up and mutter a long string of curses. Rude grinned, revealing his teeth as he started to move at a faster pace. 

Reno was stretched near to splitting, it hurt like a bitch but he loved it. Rude was just a little under too big but he didn't care, he was fucking good. He arched his back, groaning and crying out as Rude slammed his prostate again and again until he was seeing stars. The pace quickened, sweat broke out over both their skin and the hard sound of slapping flesh filled the small hallway. Reno hissed filthy encouragement as Rude muttered endearments into his ear, a hard, calloused hand slid around to grip Reno's cock and he gave his loudest cry yet. 

"That's it, baby, howl for me." Rude grunted, eyes snapping shut as Reno cried his name again and again as hot, wet come spurted out of his cock. Rude lost it as Reno's ass clamped down on him, he hissed Reno's name as he came again in that sweet ass.

Reno collapsed against the wall, panting and shivering as the after affects of his orgasm whipped through his body. He swallowed and chuckled, smiling as Rude turned him around. He opened his eyes and looked into his partners smiling face as Rude leaned down and caught his lips in a soft kiss, beard scraped Reno's chin as he parted his lips and let Rude into his mouth. When the big man pulled away Reno's eyes opened again and he watched as Rude released him.

"I really need a fucking shower now. And a piss." Rude said and walked to the door, pushing it open and then slamming it shut in Reno's horrified face. He leaned against the door and grinned as he listened to Reno pound on the door, cursing like a sailor.

"You fuckin' shit, Rude! Ya did tha' deliberately, yo! I'll fuckin' kill ya when ya get outta there!"

Rude laughed as he moved to the shower and turned it on, glad that he had tricked Reno into giving him the first go. Reno's shower was crap and only ever had enough hot water for one person.


End file.
